Frontline Fighters DLC
The Frontline Fighters DLC is the fifth and final major content update for Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, released on December 1, 2016. Being revealed by PopCap, this update brings all new features and never-before seen content. It adds four new characters: Commando Corn, Nec'Rose, Captain Squawk, and Scallywag Imp, along with a new map, called Frontline Flats, and online split screen, a long awaited feature since the launch of the game. Rux also gains new wares in Rux's Bazaar, which could mean that he will offer new customizations or abilities in the near future. Dev Notes To ring in the holiday season, we're ready to launch our next free content update and this one will re-ignite the battle for Zomburbia in dramatic fashion. I’m very excited to say that the #1 fan-requested feature since we’ve launched the game is now here: Online Split-Screen! Yes, you read that correctly – you can now play split-screen with a friend and jump into online multiplayer matches. But that's not all. Both the Plants and the Zombies are bolstering their forces with two new characters each. I'm especially proud to announce that we've been able to add two brand-new Legendary characters to the mix, which means a grand total of four new playable characters to enjoy. The festive feeling in this update shines bright as we're also able to gift you a new map (including a whacky laundry chute contraption - watch your head as balls of laundry zip by!!!). To make sure there's something for everyone, this is all wrapped up with lots of additional fixes and a full tuning and balancing pass for characters and maps. Before you run off to launch the game, please read the full details below and let us know if you have any feedback around the new content. Happy festivities, enjoy the update and please continue to reach out to share your thoughts and suggestions so we can continue to improve the game together. Marcel Kuhn, Producer - Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare 2 New Features * Added Online Split screen (for Xbox One and Playstation4) * Added new map “Frontline Flats” * Added 4 new characters to collect ** Commando Corn (Legendary) - fast-firing baby corn rockets with splash damage, the Zombies won't know what hit them! ** Scallywag Imp (Legendary) - a close range specialist that comes with the Scallywag Mech and Legendary Yohoho Mode! ** Nec’Rose - charge up her wand to "Jinx" Zombies, why, it's fun...and they take extra damage! ** Captain Squawk - a toxic threat well-versed in close- as well as long-range combat. Arrrrrrrr-ttack! * New Frontline Fighters pack added to the Sticker Shop featuring tons of new customizations to collect * New, exciting wares for RUX * Added progressive bait unlocking for Boss Hunt * Tuned base capture timers for Turf Takeover maps * Numerous quality and stability fixes Patch Notes Tuning and Fixes * Fixed Gun Range exploit where two players can work together to achieve a better time * Fixed a bug whereby players could join the opposing team using the other team’s character * Fixed issue where a Zombie Characters health changed in the Backyard after returning from Ops * Fixed issue around the Damage Direction Indicator sometimes not appearing * Fixed Boss Hunt Rainbow Star rewards not scaling based on difficulty * Fixed Pin amount not showing when viewing Quest Log on Character Select Screen * Fixed CvD not displaying all boasts on end of round screen * Fixed health bars not appearing in CvD (in-game as well as while spectating) * Fixed Party Corns steps not making any sounds Category:DLCs Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2